


Stronger Than Yesterday

by geeky_ramblings



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Rick is an Asshole, Using Daryl For Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the last time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger Than Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I like writing Daryl Angst.

He promises himself that this is the last time — Daryl Dixon done being Rick’s plaything. Yet, night after night Daryl slips into Rick’s bed before letting the ex-sheriff fuck him hard and fast. At first he was fine with their arraignment. Love wasn’t in his vocabulary; it was something that always eluded him ever since Daryl realized that he was attracted to other men. He wasn’t for that white picket fence and a dog shit. 

The only thing Daryl had to look forward to before the shit hit the fan was quick blow jobs in the rest room of a gay bar two towns over from where he live. He never had hopes of being someone’s boyfriend or lover — Daryl’s father made sure to beat it out of him. Earl Dixon’s ideology didn’t include having a gay son. So Daryl continued to have brief encounters in bathrooms — all the while praying that his father would never find out. 

He never did, the virus took care of that dilemma for Daryl. Now that both his father and Merle were dead, Daryl had a whole set of problems. Namely, Rick Grimes and the fact he love the goddamned bastard. Unfortunately, those feelings seemed to be one sided. Yeah, he had to be stupid enough to finally fall in love but it end it wasn’t worth it. He would never mean anything more than a good fuck. 

And if this fucking zombie apocalypse taught him anything it was Daryl Dixon didn’t anyone to survive. He didn’t need love and he sure as hell didn’t need fucking Rick Grimes. So after another quickie in the guard tower of the prison, Daryl decided that he was done being the ex-sheriff’s puppy dog. By the time morning came, he would gone and Rick could find someone else to fuck.


End file.
